russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 keeps ratings lead in April: Kantar
IBC News :Posted at May 03 2019 03:03 PM MANILA - Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC) said Friday it kept its TV ratings lead nationwide, topping its rival across all blocks based on Kantar Media data. The country's largest media and entertainment company had an average audience share of 63 percent in April compared to ABS-CBN Corp.'s 46 percent and GMA Network's 30 percent, based on Kantar's poll of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100 percent of the total Philippine TV viewing population. IBC 13 also maintained its hold on urban and rural areas with 66 percent rate against ABS-CBN 's 44 percent and GMA's 22 percent in Metro Manila, 47 percent compared to ABS-CBN's 38 percent and GMA's 29 percent in Mega Manila, 59 percent over ABS-CBN's 41 percent and GMA's 33 percent in Total Luzon, 67 percent in Total Visayas compared to ABS-CBN's 55 percent and GMA's 23 percent and 61 percent against ABS-CBN 's 54 percent and GMA's 27 percent in Total Mindanao. The Avellana-led media company secured top stop for all time blocks winning primetime with an average audience share of 55 percent against ABS-CBN's 48 percent and GMA's 31 percent, the morning morning block (6 a.m. to 12 p.m.) with 41 percent share versus the rival's 35 percent and 29 percent, noontime block (12 n.n. to 3 p.m.) with 55 percent versus the rival's 47 percent and 29 percent and the afternoon block (3 p.m. to 6 p.m.) with 55 percent compared to ABS-CBN's 51 percent and GMA's 29 percent. “2019 PBA Philippine Cup” led the top 30 shows in April with s semifinals: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (45.7 percent), San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (45.2 percent), Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. San Miguel Beermen (44.9 percent), Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Magnolia Hotshots (44.7 percent) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (44.5 percent); and quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots (42.8 percent) and Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Alaska Aces (42.5 percent). Followed by the recently concluded “Rapunzel” with 43.8 percent, new mermaid fantasy drama “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” with 41.6 percent, “Iskul Bukol Eskwela Ko Kaibigan Mo” with 36.8 percent, “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” with 35.7 percent, “Express Balita” with 35.3 percent, “Sarah G. Live” with 34.7 percent, “Talent ng Bayan” with 34.6 percent, “Zylona” with 29.5 percent and “Tutok 13” with 27.7 percent, it said. IBC also led the local music, film, cable TV, publishing industries and is also the pioneer in digital television. As of February, IBC Digital TV sold 6 million boxes since its launch in 2016. It continues to give Filipinos a premium TV watching experience by adding 3 new channels to its current line-up, namely the DMZ Channel, Channel V Philippines, and Toon TV in Metro Manila, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, and Metro Cebu. It also has a streaming service, IBC Video, which reached over 1 million mobile app downloads. Kantar Media, a leading audience measurement provider, caters to over 80 countries and has 26 TV networks, ad agencies and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. News.ibc.com.ph is the official news website of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC). 'Top 30 Most Watched Programs in April' :Nationwide :(Urban and Rural homes) :01-30 April 2019 #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 45.7% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 45.2% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 44.9% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 44.7% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 44.5% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 43.8% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 42.8% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 42.5% #''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (IBC) - 41.6% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.5% #''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.3% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 34.6% #''World of Dance Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.6% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''Search for the Idol Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) / Zylona (IBC) - 29.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.3% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 26.5% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 25% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% #''Hiwaga ng Kambat'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.5% Source: Kantar Media